Compartiendo mi adolescencia con Edward
by MuseGirl35
Summary: Un mes antes de la boda, Bella se despierta teniendo 13 de nuevo. Un Edward que no sabe que hacer, Alice ah aprovechado para llevarse toda la tienda Guess, y Charlie cree que su hija está loca. Todo debe volver a la normalidad antes la boda. Two-Shot
1. 1 Y así comenzó

Los personajes no son míos, son de Meyer.

Compartiendo mi adolescencia con Edward

Ésa noche llegué tarde a casa…Bueno, sólo un poco, según el toque de queda qué me había impuesto Charlie, se me pasó el tiempo y llegué a las once… Pero Charlie se había quedado dormido mirando un partido de Hockey.

Tenía la espalda doblada, muy encorvada, casi probaba el sabor del delicioso piso de hormigón.

Sabía que iba a hacerse daño si lo dejaba medio-sentado ahí, así es qué intenté arrastrarlo a su habitación… Y fracasé, podría ser delgado, pero pesaba lo qué un elefante.

-Edward!-Grité, necesitaba ayuda

El vino corriendo desde mi habitación a velocidad vampira, y sin preguntarlo, subió a Charlie a su habitación. Apagué la tele y subí por las escaleras a mi habitación, arrastrando los pies.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero no voy a quitarle los zapatos… Le huelen los pies.

-No te preocupes, déjalo así.-Y me tomó en brazos a mi también, y me dejó en mi cama.

Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme la pijama; No estaba de humor, me dolía demasiado la cabeza.

-Buenas noches-Murmuré.

-Pero si yo no duermo.

-No importa, yo sí…Buenas noches-Insistí.

Y comenzó a tararear mi nana.

(&)

Ésa noche me soñé a mi, en una especie de zoom, que empezaba por mis ojos, y cada vez se iba alejando más, más y más…Hasta mostrarme una aterradora imagen: Era yo, una chica de 18 años, metida y apretada en una pequeña cuna, no supe cómo fue posible tal aberración. Y no era todo…Estaba bebiendo de una mamila! Como una bebé!

Poco a poco, el sueño se fue transformando, mostrándome una visión no menos aterradora: Yo cuando tenía trece…Con frenos y un par de espinillas al lado de mi respingada nariz, y usaba una ombliguera… UNA OMBIGUERA!

Esto no era un sueño, era una pesadilla.

Desperté exaltada, jadeando frenéticamente sobre mi cama, sudando, y con jaqueca, que más bien parecía migraña.

-Edward?.-Pregunté en la oscuridad, lo busqué a tientas- Edward?-Nada. Si estuviera aquí ya lo tendría a mi lado.

Suspiré y me toqué la frente. Estaba ardiendo.

Genial, tenía migraña y de paso también fiebre.

Bajé mis pies de la cama y con mis dedos atraje mis pantuflas dentro de mis pies. Me levanté de la cama con dificultad, tambaleante.

Olvidé encender la luz del pasillo, y cuando iba a dar el primer paso al escalón, me resbalé, y me fui rodando hasta el piso de abajo.

-Ouch!

Mi cabeza sangraba…Mucho, quizá tenía una hemorragia.

Me levanté cómo pude y encendí la luz de la cocina con la mano que no intentaba detener la hemorragia. Y busqué el botiquín en la alacena.

Me puse una gasa y otras cosas en la herida de la cabeza, y después busqué mi objetivo anterior: Aspirinas.

Era tanto el dolor de cabeza, qué me cegaba, asi qué no lo dudé: Saqué las doce pastillas de la cartera, y me las zampé con un enorme vaso de agua.

Me arrastré de nuevo a mi habitación y me derrumbé en la cama. Y en menos de diez segundos, ya estaba inconsciente.

(&)

Me levanté mejor respecto al dolor de cabeza, y también más dispuesta, de mejor humor.

Metí los dedos en las pantuflas y caminé para abrir la ventana y las cortinas de mi habitación. Después fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes y lavar mi cara. Estaba a punto de enjuagarme la cara cuando vi algo en el espejo qué me espantó.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-Tenía la cara …de- de-C-Cuando tenía- T-t-Trece!-TRECE!TRECE!TRECE!TRECE!TRECE!-Las palabras rebotaban en mi cabeza, como en las películas. "trece trece trece trece"

Alguien tocó la puerta del baño:-Bella, estás bien?

-S-si, estoy b-b-b-ien.

-Segura? Porqué no te escuchas muy bien- Claro qué no me escucho bien, qué despierte por la mañana y el tiempo hay retrocedido mágicamente cinco años no es motivo para estar bien!

-Qué edad tengo, Charlie?

-Qué?...Emm trece, porqué?

Oh Oh…

Esto esta mal. Esto no está bien.

Y Edward? Dónde está Edward? Dónde estoy? Forks, Phoenix? Dónde? Dónde está Edward? –Quiero a Edward! –Grité

-A quién?

Oh no.

Tendré que esperar cuatro años para verlo? No, no puede ser No puedo tanto tiempo!

Abrí la puerta de golpe ignorando al confundido Charlie qué estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome con ojos de plato.

-Qué?-Pregunté- Qué tengo monos en la cara? Te diré algo Charlie, yo ayer no estaba así, de acuerdo? Tengo dieciocho, y me caso dentro de dos meses, no sé cómo pero el tiempo regresó cinco años ¿ok? Algo anda mal y-Me pellizqué-No estoy soñando…-Oh no, no sólo tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente, si no qué también me comportaba cómo una. No No NO!

A ver, respira profundo y piensa…Ah! Ya sé, marcaré el número de Edward

Tomé mi celular de la fea mesita de noche y busqué el contacto: A…B…C…D…E! Edward! …Tardó dos tonos en contestar.

-Bella?

-Edward! Gracias al cielo estás bien y yo…

-Quién habla?

-Edward! Soy Bella! Pero algo anda mal es cómo si…Desperté y tenía trece años!-Apostaría todo mi fondo universitario a qué esta era la mañana en qué más me había ridiculizado, era mi peor mañana, además de la primera mañana en qué el me…No me permití terminar.

Edward tardó un minuto para asimilar lo qué estaba diciéndole:-Bella? Eres tú?

-Sí, yo…Edward, tengo miedo y yo- yo…Necesito qué vengas, por favor, es urgente!

-Tranquila, voy en camino, no te asustes, estaré contigo en dos minutos.-Colgó.

OK, dos minutos…

Los dos minutos se me hicieron eternos, hasta qué se apareció por mi ventana, y se quedó paralizado mirándome desde su lugar.

No lo soporté y corrí a sus brazos.

-Esto es humillante-Murmuré cuando sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y yo le llegaba a la altura del pecho.

El tardó en responder:-Alice dijo algo sobre esto, y si no lo veo, no lo creo…Jajaja…Te ves tan…Pequeña.-Me aparté bruscamente.

-Qué? Qué esperabas? Tengo trece años, crees qué me gusta esto? Pus no,no no no y NO, yo no elegí esto…Me siento mal, esto está mal, no puede ser, y Charlie cree que estoy loca…-Comencé a ponerme histérica.

-Shh! Ya lo sé, lo que no sé es cómo sucedió esto…Nadie lo sabe, hay qué encontrar una solución a este problema…Pero antes…Será mejor qué te compré algo, pareces un pingüino.

-Edward!

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-Suspiré, tenía razón, parecía un pingüino, con esa ropa; me quedaba cinco tallas grande.

(&)

Me cargó hasta su Volvo, y no dije nada durante el camino, me sentía tan mal, humillada…Ahora de verdad había mucha diferencia entre el y yo.

Me llevó hasta su casa, y él tampoco dijo nada…No había nada qué decir.

Al llegar me abrió la puerta, y me bajé con todo y mi disfraz de pingüino.

No me sorprendió ver a todo la familia reunida en el living.

-Por Dios! Tenías razón Alice! Es la pequeña Bells.

-Cállate Emmett, esto es serio-Dijo Alice. Tuve qué mover la cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver lo qué era la cabeza de Emmett a dos metros del suelo.

-Bella? Cómo te?...

-No lo sé! En la mañana cuando desperté, estaba así! Y no…No tengo ni idea de qué es lo qué sucede conmigo!-Grité ya histérica, derramando lágrimas. Esme, cómo era lógico, corrió a abrazarme.

-Tranquilla, hija, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás, encontraremos la solución.-Decía en mi oído. Pero para nada me tranquilizaba ver qué Edward se había alejado a la otra esquina de la sala, observando, inescrutable.

Comencé a sollozar aún más fuerte.

Ésta vez fue Alice quién intentó tranquilizarme:-Tranquila, volverás a ser tú lo he visto, y volveremos a ir las dos juntas de compras, pero por ahora hay algunos conjuntos para tu edad qué llevo tiempo queriéndolos probar pero no tengo con quién, así que…-Edward interrumpió.

-Alice…No creo qué eso la tranquilice, más bien creo qué hará que se ponga más histérica.

-Bien, entonces porqué no lo intentas tú?, es tu novia ¿Recuerdas?

-Es verdad Eddie, ah! Eso sí, no te sobrepases con ella, me tiene a mí, sólo tiene trece, es una niña aún, así que no se te ocurra nada de besos y ese tipo de cosas y oh! Otro problema, tenemos que arreglar esto, la boda es en un mes…No tendrán su Luna de M Miel…

-Cállate Emmett!-Gritaron todos TODOS los Cullen, incluso Esme.

-Esta bien, esta bien, yo sólo quería dejar algunas cosas en claro, cómo los besos… Eddie podría ir a la cárcel…

-CÁLLATEEEE.

Cómo siempre, Emmett no se tomaba nada, nada enserio.

-Bien de acuerdo, sólo quería…

-C-A-LL-A-T-E-Gritó Rosalie, golpeándole el brazo.

Con esto ya no volvió a abrir la boca.

-Realmente crees que vuelva a ser yo, Alice, o tendré qué esperar de nuevo?

-He visto que volverás a ser tú. Pronto-Me sonrió.

Me sentí un poquito mejor.

Lo raro era que Carlisle no había dicho nada en todo el rato.

(&)

Una hora más tarde, en el centro comercial (Con Alice, obviamente)

-Bien, empezemos por…mmm…A ver…Gues?...No muy corriente…

-Alice?

-Sí, pequeña Bells-En otra situación, me hubiera enfadado de qué me llamara así, pero esta no era "esa" situación.

-Realmente crees qué la ropa es la solución a esto?-Listo, lo dije.

-Qué? No, claro qué no, pero no podemos permitir que andas como pingüino por todos lados, realmente no podemos…Además, aprovecharé para comprarte cosas para cuando vuelvas a ser tú.

Suspiré…De nuevo, No tenía caso discutir con Alice.

Cuatro horas y treinta y siete bolsas de ropa y otras cosas después.

-Vamos, Alice, creo que ya es suficiente, dices qué solo serán unos días no? Pues ya llevo para cambiarme todo un mes cada tres horas y sin repetir! Además no he renegado hasta ahora! Vámonos!-Le rogué.

-De acuerdo, de acurdo, tú ganas, pero es sólo porqué se qué estás deprimida…Cuando vuelvas a ser tú, te prometo que tendremos una sesión de compras todo un día. Sólo tú y yo.

Ay no, por favor no!°

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen, y de pronto recordé algo que tenía qué preguntarle a Alice.-Alice? Tengo una pregunta para ti

-Adelante.

-Pues bien, Verás…En la mañana le dije a Charlie qué tenía que ver a Edward, y el no supo quién era…Porqué?

-Ahh! No tengo idea, sólo sé qué es algo de verdad raro, muy raro, pero verás que todo se solucionará.

No me tranquilizó ni un poco.

-Vamos te llevaré con Edward…Está en su habitación

-Yo voy sola.

-Ok-Dijo con dulzura.

Edward había estado muy raro últimamente…Desde que sucedió esto.

Tenía planeado averiguar que le sucedía, e intentar arreglarlo…

Subí derecho las escaleras, hasta su habitación.

Olaá, aqi estpi otra vez, cn mis ideas…Si les gusto dejen sus reviews, ya se que no soii muii na n esto… pro algo tengo q ases cn mis ideas…no?

Gracias! REVIEWS


	2. 2 La Verdad

**2. La Verdad**

Supe, desde que comencé a subir las escaleras a la habitación de Edward, que algo andaba mal. Además de lo obvio, por supuesto. Yo tenía 13 años, físicamente, y con la maldita moral de Edward, era obvio que todo se echaría a perder.

Pero ignoré ese presentimiento y subí, sólo por que era algo que debía hacer, me gustase o no. Así que subí las escaleras y entré a su habitación sin antes detenerme a llamar. Edward miraba algo en su computadora, que tenía en sus piernas.

-¿Edward?-El apenas levantó la vista de la pantalla, cono si él sólo hacerlo le cansara y fastidiara en el alma. Mi corazón se estrujó.

Luego de eso me sentó en el sillón a su lado, y me dijo que había cosas de las que debíamos hablar. Me dijo que no era posible que estuviéramos juntos conmigo en estas condiciones. Su mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción, así que pensé que hablaba muy en serio.

No quería recordar todos los dolorosos detalles. Me sentía como una enorme pila de mierda apestando su existencia. Así que con la poca dignidad que aún conservaba, salí de la habitación sin derramar ninguna lágrima. No podía entender nada en aquellos momentos. Estaba tan confundida…

**(&)**

Charlie no estaba en casa, y eso sin duda fue un gran alivio cuando me planté de tras de la puerta, y, lentamente, me dejé caer tras de ella. Toda la casa estaba en penumbras, por lo que se adaptaba perfectamente a mi estado.

Edward acababa de terminar conmigo. Una vocecilla sonó al fondo de mi anestesiada mente. Y ese era el término correcto. Mi mente estaba anestesiada, confundida y… Desconectada. Por eso tardaba en reaccionar, quizá.

_Edward terminó conmigo…_

_Edward me botó…_

_Edward terminó conmigo…_

_Edward me botó…_

Mi letanía se grababa a fuego en mi mente y consciencia. Y yo no reaccionaba, sólo me quedaba ahí recargada detrás de la puerta del recibidor, escuchándola.

Hasta que algo en mi cerebro hizo _clic._

-¿Edward terminó… Conmigo?-_Sí, lo hizo._

No iba a llorar, esto era sólo un jodido mal sueño. Sí, eso era. No había manera en este mundo de que eso pudiera pasar realmente.

Acaso estaba loca? Obviamente había manera! Yo… Tenía trece años, y por eso era imposible que Edward y yo…

Subí corriendo las escaleras y azoté la puerta de mi cuarto, encerrándome tras ella. Me senté en posición fetal en la esquina más alejada de la ventana y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Y entonces comencé a llorar.

Todo era culpa mía! _MÍA_! Ahora tenía trece años. Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Edward. Edward y yo, la boda, su familia… Todo.

Comencé a sofocarme. Mi pecho dolía por cada respiración que lo obligaba a hacer. Mi menté se quedó en blanco, y yo simplemente me rendí. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para dejar que el instinto hiciera lo suyo.

Me desmayé.

**(&)**

El tiempo perdió su valor y significado. No tenía idea de si habían pasado minutos u horas desde que me había desmayado, a cuando me desperté. No entraba luz por debajo de la puerta, no se escuchaba el eco de una multitud desesperada en medio de un partido. No olía a comida quemada. Todo estaba en calma.

La casa aún estaba sola.

No quise abrir lo ojos de inmediato, porque no tenía ni una idea de que hacer a continuación. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo dolía, rogándome por que no me atreviera a moverme siquiera. Hasta mi mente estaba agotada, y mi corazón temblaba.

Claramente podía recordar lo que había sucedido antes, porqué yo estaba así. Y entonces, tuve una especie de arrebato de furia y locura.

Sin que me diera cuenta de ello, mis pies me levantaron de la cama en dirección a la bodega. Comencé a remover las decenas de cajas y botes, en busca de mi objetivo. Estaba en la caja de herramientas de Charlie. Unas pinzas con goma azul en las azas, puntiagudas y fuertes.

Las tomé sin dudarlo, junto con una nueva esponja para trastes.

Encendí sólo la luz del baño, y me aseguré de poner el seguro correctamente, por si acaso.

Entonces apoyé mis brazos en el lavamanos blanco de Charlie, y me miré al espejo, odiando todo lo que se reflejaba en él. Mi joven rostro, el cual no había visto en cinto años en un espejo, hasta esta mañana. El par de granos en mi rostro. Y especialmente los malditos frenos en mis dientes.

No iba a gritar como lo hacían en las películas. Iba a hacerlo todo rápido. No me detendría a considerar el alto precio y, quizás, el dolor que mis siguientes actos me causarían.

Unté pasta dental con jabón de azufre sobre aquellos granos, y sentí cómo mi piel comenzaba a arder y picar. Lo ignoré y comencé a tallar con la esponja, con todas mis fuerzas. Mi piel estaba tan rojo como un tomate. Entonces la enjuagué con agua y volví a untar la mezcla.

De nuevo me miré al espejo y le mostré mis dientes, odiando esos aparatosos frenos. Era el turno de las pinzas.

**(&)**

**POV Edward**

Después de dejar a Bella dormida en su habitación, había recibido un mensaje de Alice, así que había tenido que atender unos asuntos de emergencia. Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana del domingo cuando pude volver. Con Emmett. Según él, había algo importante que debía hablar con Bella, y había decidido que no podía esperar.

Y al llegar a casa de Bella, había tenido una sorpresa. Ella estaba acostada a media sala durmiendo. Parecía haberse desmayado. Me asusté enseguida, ¿Y ahora que demonios había pasado?

Charlie la agitó violentamente por los hombros, esperando a que ella reaccionara. Pero no lo hizo.

-Quizás debería llamar a una ambulancia-Sugirió Charlie para sí mismo, su cara tornándose pálida de la preocupación. Su corazón latía tan rápido que temí que el fuera a desmayarse también.

Lo ignoré y agité a Bella suavemente. Tenía miedo.

-No! Que va, Charlie, eso no va a ser necesario. Sólo necesitamos que Edward la bese como en los cuentos de princesas, y la Bella Durmiente va a despertar.- Emmett sugirió con tanto entusiasmo, que creí que Charlie iba a golpearlo por decir algo tan estúpido.

-¿Besarla?-El tono de Charlie era cómo si nunca antes hubiera escuchado esa palabra antes, como si no supiera su significado.

-Emmett-Suspiré-. NO voy a besar a Bella con su padre aquí, no sería correcto-. Le lancé una mirada educada a Charlie.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia- Dijo Charlie, entonces se levantó de su posición y fue a la cocina a hacer la llamada.

-Vamos, Edward, tienes que besarla, no pierdes nada con intentar.-Suspiré. Emmett podía llegar ser realmente infantil.

-No, Charlie está en la cocina y de segura ya viene la ambulancia.

-Que no! Tu hazlo, va a funcionar. Además sabes como odia Bella los hospitales.-Comenzó a picarme las costillas con un dedo, irritándome.

Rodé los ojos. Y luego me incliné sobre Bella, y la besé suavemente. Nuestros labios apenas hicieron contacto.

-¿Qué demonios…? Aléjate de mi hija!-Ese era Charlie! ¿Cómo fue que no me dí cuenta que había colgado? Y claro, Emmett no podía avisar…- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Uy, Sheriff! Y eso no fue nada, el otro día, cuando Bella fue a casa el miércoles, esos dos se pusieron muy cariñosos viendo una película de COMEDIA, ¿Quién demonios se pone romántico con una comedia?-El rostro de Charlie era todo un poema, uno bien morado. Ni siquiera estaba reaccionando. Olvidó respirar y me miraba como si yo hubiera matado a su perro de niño- En fin, a media película todos nos tuvimos que ir porque comenzaron a besarse de forma no apta para menores de 13, usted sabe, estaban metiéndose hasta la garganta la le…-Emmett parecía una vieja chismosa de telenovela.

-Emmeeeeet!-Le gité. Ni siquiera quité mis dedos de mi tabique nasal. Estaba a punto de quebrarme la nariz

-¿Qué? No hay nada de malo con que…

-Uh…-Todos miramos a Bella, quién comenzaba a volver en sí. Comenzó a tener arcadas. Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, y entonces me miró y se tiró sobre mí cómo si no me hubiera visto en semanas. Le devolví el abrazo, ella parecía frenética y muy asustada. Lo que me asustó a mí también. Y a Charlie y Emmett. Entonces se levantó de un salto y comenzó a palparse y mirarse el cuerpo-AH! Soy yo! ¡Edward, soy yo otra vez! ¡Soy yo otra vez!- Y luego comenzó a dar saltitos y abrazarme alternadamente.

Los tres, Emmett, Charlie y yo estábamos en blanco. Qué le pasaba?-Bella, quizá tuviste una pesadilla, sólo eso.-Sugerí

-Sí! Eso ha sido, y ¡Cielos! Agradezco al universo por eso. No tienes idea…

-Espera, Bella, ¿Cómo… Porqué… Estabas tirada durmiendo en el piso?

La pregunta de Charlie pareció confundirla por unos segundos, pero luego, mientras todos esperábamos su respuesta, soltó un grito ahogado.-Oh! Charlie, lo siento, hice algo muy, muy estúpido… Oh Dios! Me tomé un montón de aspirinas y yo… Me sentía tan mal y no estaba pensando bien…-Y luego volvió a tener arcadas

-Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Tomaste una sobredosis de aspirinas? ¡¿A caso te volviste completamente loca? Pudiste haber muerto.-Charlie acababa de robar mi guión. Noté como Emmett sólo se quedaba al margen de la discusión, totalmente sorprendido, pensando la estupidez de que Bella también tenía tendencias suicidas. Le gruñí.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, me siento algo mal…

-Pff! Ya viene la ambulancia. ¿Pero en que rayos estabas pensando?, En serio, Bella

-Charli, ya te dije que no lo sé, ¿Puedes, por favor sólo bajar la voz? Me siento tan mal, creo que voy a… -Corrió escaleras arriba, sorprendentemente, sin tropezar-_BUUAAAGH!_-Eso fue Bella vomitando.

**(&)**

A Bella le habían hecho un lavado estomacal. El susto había pasado ya, y Charlie ya se había ido a la comisaría, y Emmett también. Se ofreció a comprarle papas fritas y un helado cuando la dieran de alta. Yo sólo le dí un zape, y de ahí se fue ofendido. Bella no estaba en condición de comer nada ahora.

Cuando ella despertó después de estar sedada por casi tres horas, me miró seriamente y declaró:-Edward: Por el amor que te tengo, jamás, óyelo bien; JAMÁS vuelvas a permitir que me hagan esa mierda de nuevo-Me sorprendí ante su tono y vocabulario-. Antes muerta. Esa cosa es peor que morir.-Me miraba tan seria que me asusté.

-Uh, no puedo prometerte eso, Bella, ¿Qué tal si tu vida depende de eso?

-No importa entonces. Nunca volveré a tomar aspirinas en mi vida. No sólo me hicieron un lavado estomacal, que es como la muerte, ¿Sabes? Creo que hay una posibilidad de que los terroristas utilicen los lavados ésos como tortura. Haría hablar hasta el más rudo. Ah! Sí, me hicieron un lavado estomacal y encima tuve la peor y más real pesadilla de mi vida.

-¿Quieres contármela?-Pregunté con una sonrisa tierna. Sabía que los lavados estomacales er terriblemente horribles para los humanos. Me sentía realmente mal por Bella.

El rostro de Bella se tornó escarlata.-No.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-Si, si puede, Edward no tienes idea…-Entonces cubrió su rostro con la delgada almohada del hospital.

-¿No me dirás, entonces?

-No, lo siento.-Su cara seguía tras la almohada.

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente se descubrió, y, con un ligero rubor, preguntó:-Edward, ¿Qué harías si de pronto volviera a tener trece?

* * *

**Uff! Pobre chica, a esta Bella adolescente como se le dá el drama, ¿verdad? Creo que ahí al principio me quedó un pelín más dramático de lo que me gustaría, pero en fin, ¿Captaron el punto al final, no? Pues resultó que al final todo fue un sueño inducido el efecto de la sobredosis de aspirinas… Y ¿Aprendieron algo? Pues claro que sí, por que este fic es educativo: Nunca crean en sus sueños… Ha! Claro que no, todo lo contario, solo bromeaba. **

**Ah! Y la sorpresa de Emmett, por si les quedó el gusanito de la curiosidad, seguira siendo un misterio xD**

**Pero en fin, ¿me dejan un review? Sé que las que siguieron esta historia desde el principio y están leyendo esto estarán enojadas, por que tengo una año y medio subiendo este cap, pero las excusas sobran y son tantas… Que creo que se me acaban las paginas en el Word…**

**Pero, ya en serio, ¿Les gustó? Pues son libres de dejar Review!**

**Acá ando en campaña para salvar a la mosca murciélago que está en peligro de extinción, y cada review que dejen, salvará a una xD.**


End file.
